


Shiny Things Make People Silly

by Futsin



Category: Firefly
Genre: Arguing, Cute, Friendship, Scrapyard Pals, kiss distraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Futsin/pseuds/Futsin
Summary: A short drabble of one of many times Kaylee and Jayne went looking for parts in the Ariel yards.
Kudos: 6





	Shiny Things Make People Silly

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a prompt/drabble on my Tumblr from so long ago, I don't even remember who it was for.

“Hold it!” Jayne suddenly shouted and Kaylee stopped behind his arm that was spread out to keep her back. She nearly dropped all the other components in her hands. They were making another trip to the scrap yard on Ariel to get some last minute supplies and she had almost finished her search when Jayne found it necessary to act like a ten year old coming across an animal he hadn’t seen- _oh wait, maybe he had!_ she thought with hope.

Kaylee quickly looked over his shoulder and couldn’t see anything. “What is it?” she asked. Jayne cocked his head and using his other hand, pointed out into the dirt. “There… look! Gorrammit, look!” Kaylee squinted, only for her eyes to suddenly widen at realization. “Ooo, a 14mm aluminum spring!” She was about to reach out for it when Jayne shouted, “I saw it first!” and bolted. He pushed her back and Kayle found herself clutching the bundle of dirty junk as she fell flat on her butt. She scowled and carefully put her junk on the ground before rushing after Jayne. He’d almost pulled the spring out of the dirt when she nearly tackled him, bumping it out of his fingers.

“We need it for the ship, Jayne!” she shouted, watching it fall and tumble. She grabbed at it but it slipped through her fingers. His own came down underneath and snatched it, only for her hands to grab at his. “Leggo!” “No! Vera took a beatin’ from the vaccuum using it in space and she needs a new spring on the bolt!” Kayle sighed, pulling his hand towards her, “You can have her fixed at the next gunsmith we get to!” “That won’t be for a long while and you know it, now give’er here!” “Serenity isn’t going to last another month without a spring in the engine! This exact material and size, Jayne!” “Aw, hell, we can get anuther ship!” “NO WE CAN’T!” “I CAN’T GET ANOTHER VERA-!”

Kaylee finally had enough and figured if it was going to come down to kicking him in the groin or the other thing… well.. there was the job that night -

“Gorrammit, Kaylee, you ALWAYS get the shiny-” and suddenly Jayne was shut up by lips being pressed onto his. He let go of the spring and Kaylee got it. “Thanks, Jayne!” and she hurried off, trying to shake off the terrible taste of his bad breath and the rough feel of his stubble. Jayne, on the otherhand, stood there dumbly clutching at air and his lips in the same place. His eyes barely blinked. “`the hell was that?” he mumbled.


End file.
